Pain is my little friend
by Minatsuchan
Summary: "It's very hard right? Very hard to confirm your feelings to your Best friend. Because even if you fall in love with him, he will just treat you as his "Best friend". But somehow this feeling of mine is telling me to give up, because no one will catch me if I fall into this Love cycle, right? But I can only say that in words, but not in reality. or maybe... I can" - Mikan Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hajimemashite My name is Mina *bows* This is my Fanfic in Gakuen Alice, I hope you like it. And I'm not that a good writer so please bear with me and Thank you for reading this story and sorry about the very bad summary, I suck at summary ._. sorry about that)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything-desu.**

_*************__***********__**"Pain**__** is my little friend" **__*************__***********__**by: Minatsuchan.  
><strong>_

Chapter 0: Introduction.

It's very hard isn't it? Very hard to confirm your feelings to your Best friend. Because somehow he will only look at you as a _friend. _Yes big word: _**friend **_only.

I fall in love with my Best friend who was Natsume Hyuuga, I love him at the bottom of my heart, yes I do. But I'm scared to tell him my feelings, I may be a noisy and talkative girl, but thanks to him. I finally got the chance to accept myself for who I am.

Actually his parents runs a Company, a very large and famous Company. The Hyuuga-san's Company, the most famous Company here at Tokyo.

At that time, when Mom and Me went to that company for a recheck of the papers which Mom arranged was at the same time I met Natsume. A very Rude and Cold person. At first his just ignoring me to whatever I say to him, but finally day by day he became warmer than his cold attitude.

But the more I spend time with him, the more I feel this crazy beating heart who keeps on thumping whenever Natsume come near me or Touch me. But my expectations went down when the interviewers asked a question which send my heart to expect that he was gonna say my name.

**"Natsume Hyuuga, along to your families business are you already prepare to take over the Company? And mostly at your age do you have someone you like? or girlfriend perhaps" ***Bathump, bathump* And that goes where my heart beats crazily for nothing in the end.

_**"Actually, according to my plans, I'm planning to take over the company, and to the other question you've just asked. I'm sorry but I can't answer that"**_ He replied. I don't know why but, my heart ache and it feels hurt.

Like thousandths of needles struck to it one by one.

Was I expecting too much? Or was I hoping like an Idiot, of course he won't like me. I'm just his _Best friend _after all, does that mean I need to give up my feelings for him? Is it because nobody will catch me if I fall on this love cycle?

Even though I can say that in my mind, I can't do it in reality. This heart of mine is too faithful to believe that he has a feeling for me.

I was going to my bed right now, ready to sleep tightly. Maybe his just too shy to say anything about who he likes? But I don't think Natsume is that kind of person, yes his a straightforward person.

My mind was messed up until I fall asleep without realizing.

On the next morning.

I didn't waste any time and went to Natsume's mansi- erm I mean House. His house is so big that you can recognize it as a mansion. I went to my car and drive towards their 's quite far but, I'm already use to it since My mother used to bring me there when I was young.

And finally I was on their front gate, pushed the door bell and waited for someone to open the gate. But instead it spoke right through the voice commander on the side of the gate. Pretty high tech huh?

***Yes, who might it be?* **The voice ask as I went towards it and pushed the green button. Whenever you pushed that you can reply to the voice who just spoke to me.

"Uhm...It's Mikan Sakura and I'm wishing to see my Friend Natsume Hyuuga?" I replied as I released the green button.

It took a few minutes until the voice replied. ***Oh! Mikan-chan! so it was you, sorry but Natsume-sama is not here* **I knew that voice, and yes it was Misaki-senpai's voice. And wait his not here? But why?

I pushed the Green button again for a reply "Misaki-senpai, what do you mean by Natsume is not here? Did he went somewhere?" Once again I released the Green button to wait for the reply.

***What?! He didn't told you?! He was going to America along with his family! I think it was Business or a family trip but, I was sure he told you about it***

Once again, me his best friend didn't knew anything about this. Why didn't he told me about this? I clench my fists, it hurts so much Natsume, It hurts that I want to gave up. But no matter what I do, your attention to me will always be a _friend._

***Mikan-chan?* **I flinch in surprise as Misaki-senpai called me out.

"Ahaha, sorry. Thanks Misaki-sanpai, I should be going bye" And once I released the green button, My tears begun to shed into my eyes.

How many years do I have to wait for him to return?How many times do I have to keep this pain in my heart? Why am I so afraid to confess to him?

All those question, all this tears, all this sadness, all this pain. Will just lend through nothing... yes... _nothing_. What a BIG word it is: _Nothing _, Like an empty bottle that has nothing left inside it.

I went home with this tears. I walk towards the living room and spotted a piece of paper, I opened it and read it. My tears started to shed again.

_"Dear Mikan,_

_Mikan, I'm sorry I didn't get much time to tell you this but, I have a cancer, A lung cancer. Ever since you were little I was already suffering from this. But you were so young and I was so afraid to tell you about it, but the Doctor says that today was my last day, and by the time you read this letter, i'm dead. Sorry Mikan, I'm really sorry! I didn't meant to kept this a secret but. I hope you will ever forgive this selfish mother of yours. I already send a letter to your grandfather who runs a Company named "Sakura(no) Company" starting today you'll be trained as a good director of your grandfathers company. Thank you and I'm so sorry, I'll always love you Mikan._

I fell to the ground, my knees were trembling. I have nothing left besides my Grandfather.

I cried here for like hours until I stood up and headed to my car and went to the hospital where Mom was occupied, there were still tears in my eyes.

Why is everyone around me leaving me with a scar? Or a sad memory to remember? Can someone tell me why?

Finally I reached Mom's room, and once again my tears burst out even worst as I saw how Mom's face was pale and her hands was so cold. But I smiled as I saw her lips curving a smile while she lay at her bed peacefully.

"Don't worry Mom... I will become stronger... Stron..ger" I didn't stopped from crying.

Until the day that Mom's Burial was on. I was the one who cried the worst, and the one who didn't left Mom until her coffin was fully buried down.

This pains left me a lesson, two unexpected happening in One day. This lesson will be curved in my heart that I will change for who I am and who I am right now.

Because the me who was weak like before will be gone starting this very day and this very moment. As I can say that 'Pain is my little friend'.

Yes. I'm Mikan Sakura 14 yrs old girl, who will experience many trials and pain starting today. A girl that has experience pain, and was left by her Best friend and a long time crush. Will somehow change for many reasons.

I was driving towards the Sakura(no) Company. And without going out of the car I saw grandfather in the front gate, and all that I can say was Whoa, this Company is very huge than I have ever Imagined.

I learned some few tips and some details too, hmm... so the Hyuuga Company and the Sakura(no) Company are the current famous Company eh? A small smile curved into my lips.

**(A/N: Ano... How w****as the story? Too plain? Boring? Interesting? Good? Bad? Please tell me by commenting on the Box below, and Once again the Author is thanking you for reading this story *Bow* Favorite? Follow perhaps? Thank you! :)) (And I removed some grammars on the end, Thanks for the review)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Hontoni Gomen! Sorry if some of you got confused on the first chapter but I hope you liked it! Thanks for the reviews :) I'm really grateful, I'll do my best to write better chapters, and so again the Author is Thanking you for reading this 'not so good' story, well then hope you enjoy ^^)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

*********Pain is my little friend*******  
>by : Minatsuchan<strong>

Chapter 1: Meeting you again, Best Friend.

"Mikan-sama, the papers that you check today was already send out. Please take it easy on checking on other papers, you even pulled all-nighter just to finish all of this. Please leave it to us." A worried voice came from her secretary Anna who was holding a cup of tea, and a piece of cup cake on the cart.

*Sigh* A big sigh came from Mikan only made her secretary even worried.

"Anna, I'm fine. I just need to finish this paper and I'm done. I just need to confirm if the charging tax coming from our company is in a right amount" A very tired voice coming from the CEO of the company muttered as she leaned back at her chair like a tired old man.

"Dakedo...Mikan-sama..." Anna was about to continue when Mikan raised her right hand that made her stopped from continuing her sentences.

"I'm okay, really. I'll just eat this cup cake and coffee you made for me and I'll feel better" A small smile was spotted at her lips, but Anna wasn't satisfied to her smile. It was more dull than usual, because this past years. Mikan was running the company all by herself while her Grandfather was bed-ridden.

Anna was her cousin, her Father and Mikan's Mother are siblings. She wasn't supposed to be the secretary, But she chose this position to support and to help her cousin Mikan.

"What are my schedule for this evening?" Mikan ask as she put the tea cup and the plate back to the cart.

Anna opened her schedule book to look for the current schedule that was Mikan was assigned to.

"Uhm... A meeting at the Royal company, they said that a new project will be conduct" And after that she closed the book and put it back on her pocket.

"Anna..." Mikan trailed off as she looked at her with a questioning face.

"Nani?" Anna hummed as she looked at Mikan.

"Didn't I told yo to drop the '-sama' ? Were cousins you know" Mikan sigh again.

"Mikan-sama, even if I am you cousin I need to show respect to your greatness. If I just called you by your name, people might think it's very rude. So please understand" A very polite and gentle voice calmed Mikan down somehow.

"Haa...Do what you want" And once again she returned to her dull usual self.

Even if she smiled it was mixed with sadness, and somehow... Lonely.

Mikan stood up and walk towards the door to take some fresh air when she suddenly felt weak and her vision was starting to blurred one by one. Anna caught her when she was about to fall, but the voice that she was hearing was all muffled and her eyes was starting to close.

"Mikan-sama!" The last words that she heard until she fainted.

But during the time she was unconscious, she was dreaming about her parents. When she was little, her Dad got to a car accident which caused his death. And the time her Mom died because of cancer. Sometimes she said to her self that why didn't her parents take her with them? That way she doesn't have to face many consequences that she can't handle alone, she doesn't want to burden anyone with her own personal reason.

_"Mikan..." _

All that she can see was darkness around her, until a small light caught her eyes.

She heard a voice calling out her name, she closed her eyes when the light glow brighter and brighter. And when she opened her eyes she saw a garden that was full of beautiful scenery that can make her heart calm.

And when she looked at two figure that was waving to her. She couldn't help but cry, since it was her Mom and Dad, she smiled when she saw how happy the two were when they were waving at her, Mikan run towards them.

_"Mikan...There are hardships that you might be struggling to right now. But if it's you, we know that you can surpass it_" Mikan was almost there, but she stopped running when everything right in front of her suddenly disappeared, and that was the time when she shut her eyes open.

She was panting, wondering why she had that dream. But she was relieved to see how happy her parents was being together, how longed has she waited to see those warm smiles again.

How could she forget her own warm smile? She realized that she was digging her own grave. She was too occupied to realize that her changing was too far enough.

"Mikan-sama! Are you alright?!" A panic voice came in rushing to her side.

*Chuckle* "Don't worry Anna, I'm alright, It's because I didn't get much enough sleep" Mikan finally chuckled, and finally gave a small bright smile.

She didn't waste anymore time and stood up without remembering that she just fainted. Yes ever since Mikan took the role or running their own company, she learned how to be stubborn and also, she learned how to work alone.

What a Brave and tough personality she has, but how lone will it last?

Anna just followed Mikan towards the elevator and how she pushed the 'Ground button'. "Mikan-sama, can I ask where you are going?" She finally asked.

"I'm just going out so take care of the things here while I'm gone" Anna gasp in surprised, for the past 4 years she finally heard those words which means that Mikan wants to take some rest.

She was so worried that her cousin might overwork herself, but finally she fell relieved to here that.

"Yes, Mikan-sama" Anna bowed as the elevator door closed up.

Mikan headed out towards her car. Yes she finally learned how to drive her own car, but it took 2 years until she mastered it.

She took out the keys and started the engine, she went miles away until she reached her destination. And it was a grave yard, where her Mother and Father laid in.

She took out the candle and lighten it up with a lighter (having a fire) and finally prayed.

"Mom, Dad, how are you? Me, I'm fine a always, it's just that, I'm tired and want to take a nap. Ehehe Thank you for showing up to my dream just to cheer me up...I..really..Miss you guys" And finally she broke into tears, she was crying there for a long time.

She don't cry right in front of the others, because she know that only herself can see her cry.

And finally she bid goodbye and headed towards her car, but before she start the engine. She glanced at the grave of her parents and took off with a sweet and gentle smile that was lifting through her lips.

It was already 2: 49 p.m, and the meeting time was 3:00 p.m, so she only have short minute of time to make it to the meeting. But first she have to turn to her own company to take Anna with her.

And finally she reached her company and headed right straight up to her office and ordered workers what they have to do while she's gone.

"Tsubasa-san, Please look at the papers that the staffs are sending here and if you look at my laptop, there is an organizer which can tell if the amounts are right or in balance." Mikan ordered as he bowed signing that he understands.

"Everyone keep up your good work!" And with Mikan's final order, she went to the Royal Company along with Anna.

They hurriedly went out the car and headed towards the elevator to go to the 18th floor where the meeting is being held.

*Ting* The sound of the elevator made the two sigh in relief.

"Phew~ We made it... in time" The both of them was gasping for an air. She was about to open the door when a guy hold the door knob at the same time, which resulted for them to touch their hands together.

*Bathump, bathump* It was the familiar feeling she had before. But she just can't state it out, and a thought came into her mind which was: _'Don't tell me it's...' ._

Mikan slowly turned her head and saw her Childhood Best friend and at the same time her long time crush. Natsume Hyuuga!

"Natsume?!" Mikan yelled in surprise.

When Mikan called his name he immediately looked at the girl who just called her and his eyes widened too.

Anna looked a the two with a questioning face and felt how the two stared at each other like they want to melt each other too...

**(A/N: S-so how was the chapter? Good? Bad? Boring? Interesting? Favorite? Follow? Please tell me~ And again and again Thank you for reading this Fanfic, and have a good day ^v^)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Hontoni Arigatou! I'm very happy and glad that many of you liked this 'not so good' story so far :) I'm thanking you all from the bottom of my heart! And I'd like to thank those Authors who are giving me a piece of advise about my grammar. Thank you again! And let's get on with the story)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

*********Pain is my little friend*******  
>By: Minatsuchan<strong>

Chapter 2: Meeting you again, Best friend II

Natsume? What is he doing here? I thought he's in America? I stared at him silently. I don't know how to react in front of him and he was surprised when he saw me, too.

My heart was beating so fast that I can't even say a word to him. When I slightly open my mouth, about to speak, a girl suddenly appeared behind him. She has a dark-brown and a blue-purple eyes. Even though I don't know who she is, my heart was already throbbing in pain. I wonder why is that? Don't tell me that I still have feelings for Natsume!

I flinch as I felt Natsume glare at me with an angry aura. Is it because I was staring at his _girlfriend _or something?

"Mikan Sakura, this is my fiancee, Kiara Yamano. Kiara, this is my childhood _best friend_, Mikan Sakura." He's too formal to me now, like this is the first time we meet. He's acting like I'm a stranger!

I just tag along with his nicely-goody-goody attitude. If he wants to treat me like that, then there's nothing I can do, can I?

"Hi! Nice to meet you! I'm Kiara Yamano!" She extends out her hand and smile to me. My lips automatically curve up into a smile, but I can feel that it was forced and a fake one. Once again, another pain is added right here.

As I expected, Natsume will surely find a perfect girl for him to love, and what a big word : **Fiancee**.

"Well then, if you will excuse us, we'll head in first." A fake smile was still on my face, yeah I'm used to it. Since each day, I need to smile for some company interviewers. Fake laughs and fake smiles.

I didn't look back when Anna closed the door, I just quietly head to my respective seat.

"_Mikan-sama..."_ I heard Anna hiss beside me.

_"What?" _I whispered back. We're not allowed to make any noises once we've entered the room. And, first of all, the Royal Company is the most strictest company in the Tokyo.

_"Are you okay? You look like as if you're about to cry." _I just smiled at her. Me? Cry? What do I look like? A dramatic girl that finally met her best friend and long-time crush that will cry all day just to prove that she misses him?

_"What are you talking about? *Sigh* Anna, we'll talk about this later, okay?"_ I sighed in the middle part. Am I going to tell her everything? Or I'll just skip it off?

It took hours until all the CEO of each company arrived.

"Alright, It seems like everyone from each company are now here, am I correct?" The famous organizer, named Mr. Lion Ally, exclaimed as all of our attention went towards him to listen to his instructions about the new project.

"Okay then, I'll tell some details about the project we will conduct. Listen carefully" He continued as he looked around if everyone was listening.

"The project that will be held this year will be a little different from the project we had last year. This one will be more like a contest. But of course, there's a trophy to win." Mr. Lion exclaimed as everyone from the room groaned.

"Eh? Why?" One of us asked as the organizer grinned.

"Well, mostly this is not counted for the rankings, but it's all about trusting one another. I've observed that some of you are not interested in making friends with an another company. But if you are friendly, you don't need to complain. Well then, let us begin with the instructions."

The project you will create is all about our Nature. So we created a theme for it, **"The feather of the Sakura Blossom". **It's not really based on the theme, but all about the Nature. So if you can create a beautiful project that is all about the Nature, then you two win. And like I said, it's not including the ranking of the companies, but just for fun, and a contest, too" Mr. Lion finished. For making sure of what I've just heard, I raise my hand to ask a question.

"Uhm... Yes Sakura-san, is there any questions?" he asked as I stood up and ask "Uhm... You did said "two" so does that mean that we're going to have a partner?".

"Oh yeah that's right! Thank you for reminding me. Well then, I will be partnering all of you from different companies, okay? The CEO of the Sakura(no) Company will be pair up with the CEO of the Hyuuga Company. The CEO of the Nogi Company will be pair up with the CEO of the Imai Company. (**A/N: Hey there! sorry for disturbing so uhm... I'm gonna skip some other companies since these 4 will be our only point of view for the upcoming chapters).**

When the organizer was done pairing up the companies, I stood there with my playful soul floating out of my mouth. I-i-i-i-i'm partner up with Natsume?! Come on, you have got to be kidding me! I glance at him as I saw that he doesn't care about it at all. I noticed Kiara was glaring at me. Is she angry?

When the meeting was done, Anna and I walk towards the elevator when someone called my name, and as I turned around to see who it is, It was Ruka Nogi and Imai Hotaru. One of my best friends during our high school days.

"What's up guys?" I asked as I smiled to them.

"Same old, same old. How about you? You still have feelings for _him_?" Ruka ask to me as I felt something struck me from the inside.

"Ahaha, only God knows." I laugh awkwardly as they stared at me with worried eyes.

"Mikan..." Hotaru mumbled as I smiled again. "Probably? I think so? I don't think so? Yes? No? Ahahaha there are many answers guys so I can't choose if I have feelings for him or not" This time I smiled forcefully.

Yes, it hurts every time I mention anything about this topic and my feelings will probably not reach him anymore since he has a f_iancee._

"Oh yeah! Ruka and Hotaru, did you know that Natsume has a fiancee?" I ask happily (not really, I just asked that in that tone so that the topic will change).

"Yeah... We knew, but... Mikan, are you alright with that?" Ruka ask to make sure I'm okay right now.

"Y-yeah... hehe" And again I laugh awkwardly.

"O-oh yeah, we should be going now. Bye!" Just on time, I heard the sound of the elevator as the door slide open. I waved goodbye to Ruka and Hotaru.

To tell you the truth, I don't want to continue our conversation since I feel like my heart's going to explode. The elevator begun to move towards the ground floor, but It stopped on the 4th floor. There's more space in the elevator since it's just the two of us.

_*Ting* _as the door slide open, I gasp when I saw that it was Natsume and Kiara! ~.~ Argghh! I don't want to see the both of them but what can I do? We were riding on the same Elevator!

The aura inside the elevator was quite awkward... I saw Anna glared at the two lovey-dovey when we saw them holding hands. More like flirting each other. -_-

And yeah, the whole travel towards the ground floor was quite... irritating.

At last, we reached the ground floor. Thank goodness, I thought we're gonna melt inside the elevator since we have a **hot couple** inside. When the door slide open, Anna and I walk out without saying another word about the Lovey-dovey couple. Suddenly, someone yelled my name and a figure appeared in front of me then h-he kissed me on the cheeks! When I glance at him to see who he was, it was...

**(A/N: Hey everyone!~ So how was it? Good? Bad? Boring? Interesting? please tell me, and your probably wondering who's that guy on the last part eh? ehehe you'll find out soon enough! And once again the Author is thanking all of you for reading this Fanfic, don't mind leaving a review :) And sorry to those who don't like cliffhangers, I just like leaving an excitement and curiosity in the end, so sorry about that ._. Have a good day :))**


	4. Chapter 4

**(I'm so sorry! I didn't get much time to update! Hontoni Gomenasai! When I was trying to log-in there's this error thingy. But here is the next chapter, hope you'll like it and please leave a comment. And thank you so much for wasting your time reading this story, when I looked at the ranks I was like 'Yehey!' Thank you so much and I'm really grateful :))**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

><p><strong>*******Pain is my little friend*******<strong>

**By: Minatsuchan**

* * *

><p>At last, we reached the ground floor. Thank goodness, I thought we're gonna melt inside the elevator since we have a <strong>hot couple<strong> inside. When the door slide open, Anna and I walk out without saying another word about the Lovey-dovey couple. Suddenly, someone yelled my name and a figure appeared in front of me then h-he kissed me on the cheeks! When I glance at him to see who he was, it was...Youichi!

"Y-youichi?! What are you doing here?!" I squeaked out which made him surprise too.

"Ehe...I wanted to see you again, since It's been four years since we last saw each other. How are you? And wow you've grown up into a fine and gorgeous woman." He replied as I blushed intensely.

"Stop that! *Sigh* Anyways since when did you came back?" I asked. Youichi was my classmate when we were 2nd year college, he left to study on US.

"Fine as always, anyway what's your answer?" I tilt my head in confusion. My answer? To what? Seriously, this Youichi is weird and mysterious as always.

"What do you mean by 'Your answer'?" I asked him with a questioning face, he chuckled and caress my cheeks lightly which made my cheeks blushed.

"So you really did forgot eh?" He smirked as I pouted. Seriously what is he talking about? What did I forgot?

"To-my-confession last 4 years ago." He grinned and at the same time smirked.

Wait,...Did he just say confession? To what...AH! I REALLY FORGOT ABOUT **THAT**!

"Erm...Etto..." I bowed my head as I played with my little fingers, Anna was giggling as I blushed even more.

"Hmm...Did the memory refreshed?" He caress my other cheeks and raised my head making my eyes met his.

T-there's this sparkling things around and he was still chuckling!

"S-s-s-sorry, I-I still..." I mumbled out as he flicked my forehead.

"Don't worry about it...Didn't I told you? Even if I waited thousands of years for you to answer, I'll wait patiently." That words really touched my heart.

I glance at the other side and saw NATSUME WAS STILL THERE?!

Mouu! This is really embarrassing!

"Ja ne! I have to do some errands so see you later." He waved as I felt like my body was frozen. H-he really turned out quite a handsome man...WAIT WHY AM I THINKING LIKE THIS?!

"Ehem! Ehem!" Anna cough out as I stared at her, really...With that sparkling eyes, there's no way she won't ask me who Youichi is and what was 'that' all about.

"Alright, questions are for later. Let's head back to the company and finish our work early today." I said as I stepped inside the van Anna prepared for us.

The whole ride did turn out quiet. Anna was resisting her mouth shut and she was ordering herself not to ask any questions since I told her to.

I laid back and stared out the window...I can see my self since it's my reflection.

I don't know if I should be happy or not, because when I saw Natsume's expression. I can't explain what is he trying to show out but, I have to remember that he chose a rightful fiance for him.

I didn't realize that I fall asleep, too tired of thinking about other things.

As I was fully unconscious I had a dream...

**Mikan's Dream~~**

_I was walking calmly towards my classroom. This day is as boring as the other days, There's nothing to do._

_"Hey Mikan!" I heard someone called my name out._

_I immediately turned around to see that it was Youichi, I smiled out as he smiled back to me. For actually his the hearthrobbed of this school._

_My crush...-I mean Natsume my best friend doesn't study here so it's kinda a downer._

_"Yes? Do you need something?" I ask, he just smiled for nothing and suddenly held my hand._

_"Can I talk to you for a bit?" He pleaded as I smile and nodded._

_His like a friend to me since we've been in the same groups for the whole grading and his also a smart one. Especially in Science and Math._

_He escorted me to the side window of the corridor. I was wondering why he brought me here. Hmm...Probably he wants to ask some advise- Even though it's like that, he would talk to me normally in class._

_"Yes? What is it?" I hammed out as I flinch when his side cheeks blushed out that I find really cute...Erm...I know boys hate it when girl call them cute, but seriously you'll fell out in this one._

_"Actually...I've been meaning to tell you this but, I like and will you be my girlfriend?" That question really struck me out. I mean his a perfect guy that any other girls would chase on but, in this situation it's really ashamed if I would quickly reject him, right?_

_My secret love for my bestfriend is not obvious...It's not like he cares anyway._

_I'm sorry Youichi...But I can't answer that question._

_"Erm...It's t-too sudden and..." I paused as he raised both of his hands and shake his head._

_"N-no, no. It's not like I'm forcing you to go out with me...It's just that..." He paused this time as I chuckled...Really his super adorable when he blushes._

_"I'm sorry but, can you wait for my answer?" I stated out as he smiled gratefully to me._

_"Sure! I'll wait even if it takes thousandths of years for you to answer, then I'll wait patiently. And oh! Even if your in love with someone else, I promise you. This guy here will make you fall in love with me." His proud of it. I like that part of him, even though his mysterious. His a nice and a warm type._

_"Well then, shall we head back to the classroom. The teacher might yelled at us, P-r-e-s-i-d-e-n-t." I teased out as he chuckled, yup! That's right, his the president of our class. As we headed back I can't get off this feeling that His still staring and smiling at me. ._

_End~~_

"Mikan-sama, were already here." I woke up from a flashback and a dream...I think? As Anna tapped my shoulders lightly.

"S-sorry...I fell asleep without noticing it either." I yawned as she chuckled and opened the door for me.

"Really? Anna I can open the door _myself. _What am I? A baby?" I stared at her as she smiled at me.

"No. It's just that you might bump your head on the glass again when you open the door so I'm the one who'll be opening it." She teased as she continued on smiling at me which I find irritating and laughable.

"Yeah, yeah. And please don't just spit out an embarrassing past outside." I stepped out of the van as I smiled at her back...Wait...Did she just flinched?

"Hey? Why did you flinch all of a sudden? Did I say something surprising?" I ask as I crossed my arms as she snapped out fro her thoughts and close the door of the van and bowed.

"I'm sorry, it's just that...You smiled..." She stated as I raised my other eye brow at her.

"Is that surprising?" I ask as we walk towards the Sakura(no) company's entrance.

"N-no, no. It's just that...No, nevermind...So anyways who was that boy who _kissed _you on the cheeks earlier?" Argh! Really?! I thought she forgot about that?

"Really Anna? You wont shut your mouth until I told you _everything _right?" I pouted as we headed to the elevator to reach for my office.

She nodded and clamp her hands together.

"Yes! E-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g that is." She grinned creepily as I sighted, well we still have time so I'll just summarize it and tell her the story.

"Well...The boy earlier was Youichi Kasanagi, my classmate when we were 2nd year college, he went to study in US and before that happened...He confessed his feelings to me...He asked if 'I can be his girlfriend'. Well firstly, I intended to reject him but, it would be ashamed if I do that to a pure boy right? And so After that...I told him that I can't answer that question yet and if he can wait...But I wasn't able to tell him my answer since summer is almost up and the next year later. He went overseas." I didn't took a breath out as I explained it to Anna.

She was dozing off again...I wonder why?

"Hey! Anna! Are you still in there?" I waved my hand in front of her when suddenly her eyes sparkled and there was a big smile curving at her lips.

"T-h-a-t was romantic! Gosh! MIKAN! I never thought that you would experience such a thing! So what's your answer ? Since his already here, maybe you can pass your answer towards him right?" And that questioned washed my smile away.

I just can't explain this feeling...Anna's expression changed when she saw my expression. I flinch and immediately gather up the smile back in my lips.

"I-I don't know...But I don't understand this feeling I'm having right now." I closed my eyes as I said those words, it's like I'm relieved since Youichi is back and at the same time I feel pain stabbing at my heart...Is it because of Natsume?

I heard the elevator sound out and as the door slide opened I stepped out and headed towards my office.

That's right... I can't bother Anna like this. She's helping me in many ways and I can't add another one, and besides this is my personal problem.

"Mikan-sama, do you like coffee caramel or an ordinary coffee?" Anna entered the office as I smiled and said Coffee Caramel. Yes she's like this, she won't ask another question and will be returning to the normal rotation we are having in my office.

That's the part of her that I feel relieved on, she's reliable and nice too. She's a caring person that won't leave you alone.

I was smiling this whole time. I was marking the calendar as I schedule the meeting for the project with Natsume.

I also arranged the papers on my table and saw a...letter?

As I opened it...My expression immediately change as I read that it was from uncle Kopi...My stubborn and selfish uncle whose been planning to steal the company I inherit from my father.

It seems like he invited all the company CEO to his welcoming party...Ha, what type of game are we playing this time, Uncle?


	5. Chapter 5

**(Hello There! Mina-chan here! Thank you for reading this story! Please continue on supporting this fic. I really appreciate every review and rates Thank you so much.)**

**Disclaimer: You can search all over my house or anything but I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>*******Pain is my little friend*******<strong>

**By: Minatsuchan**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>"H-hey Mikan?" Anna hummed as I glance at her direction, she was arranging the papers I just ordered her to do, she looks kinda frighten, I don't know why though.<p>

"What is it?" I ask as I turn back to what I'm doing, and yes reading the proposal papers that the other companies sent me.

"Y-you're face is scary, did something happened?" Her voice was indeed shaken, I just giggled at my mind as I thought that, when it really comes to Uncle, my face will darkened. We don't really get along, especially when it comes to papers and agreements.

He has that pretty annoying and fake smile on his face that makes me want to punch him out.

But I need to turn out some manners since he is my _uncle._

If he don't respect me, then so do I.

"Really?" I asked like I don't have a clue to it either, I even grabbed a hand mirror to check my expression.

"Yes, you're face looks like you want to kill someone," She added as she was continuing her work.

"Nah, my mood just swings off that's all." I finished as she stopped tapping the papers and look at me.

"And why is that?" She knows me and Uncle's current situation, and every time I mentioned that old man's name. her expression will change as well. She's always telling me what my uncle did to me when I was still learning some new basis here in the company.

Seems like that time, _he _ordered his employee to murder me using a poison.

But, I'm not a total idiot to fall onto his trap.

"It's Uncle Kopi, he send another ridiculous invitations to all the company here in tokyo." I hand out the invitation to Anna who just gasp.

"Don't tell me you're going?" She asked sarcasm. I don't want to go, but it would be rude to just throw out an invitation without a farther reason, and besides I might be the only who won't attend if I decided to.

"You already know the answer." I just replied bluntly, she clapped her hands which caught my attention off a bit.

"Really now? After _he _tried to kill you, you're still going? Mikan there's a lot of danger hiding in our uncle's mask, he might send out a demon this time." Now were talking seriously, why do I say that? Because she's not using the 'formal' talking anymore...She cut off the '-sama' thing.

"Anna...I know, and I don't care. The papers of this company is under my control and besides, he won't take it that easily," I added as she sighted and looked at me with a 'are-you-serious' look.

"Yes, I'm serious. And there are other CEO there so Uncle won't do such a reckless thing." She sighted once again and said "Well, you have a point. And I WILL come with you, just in case." I smiled and nod.

She returned to her work and so do I.

I need to finish this as soon as possible, I still have other things to deal with.

_***Ring, ring, vibrate, vibrate***_

I stopped when I felt that my phone rang and vibrate, surely it was a call, since my message alert is just one beep.

_"Hello..?" _I greeted with a question mark in the end, well I don't know the number calling me since it's 'unknown'.

**_"Hello? Mikan is that you?" _**Wait...This voice sounds familiar to me...

_"Yes this is Mikan Sakura, may I ask how can I help you sir?" _I replied in the formal way since I can't guess who am I talking to anyway.

_**"So it's really you Michie! It's me Youichi!" **_I knew it! Wait- What did he just called me? M-michie?! What's that?

_"M-michie?! Mou! Youichi you're making up nicknames again! I told you I don't want you to make one for me!" _He has this habit on making nicknames to call for other people. It's not that I hate it but...I'm not used to it.

_**"Fufufu, sorry. And for note it's not only YOUR nickname..." **_I don't get it...Not only my nickname? HUH?! What's that?!

_"What do you mean?" _I asked confusedly.

I heard him giggled and also chuckled.

_**"It means that it's not only your nickname, I mix my name with it you see? Mi- for (Mi)kan and Chi- for Youi(chi) and I added e for a cute one." **_I blushed and at the same time frowned.

_"M-mou! Stop that will you? S-so what did you call for?" _I'm changing the subject aren't I ._.

_**"Haha, Michie is embarrassed so, did I made your face go tomato mode?" **_He continued on teasing me as I noticed that Anna was chuckling and was listening to our conversation.

_"If you don't need anything then I'll hang up, I have some things to do." _I used my 'serious' tone to make him fall for it.

_**"Okay...I'm sorry for disturbing you." **_Wait his voice sounds like sad! Did he thought that I was mad at him?

_"Hey I'm not mad if you think of it like that...It's just that..." _I stopped half way when I heard him laugh out loud.

_**"Really...There' no helping Michie, your too worried about my feeling, which I find romantic...Okay I need to hung up now since I don't want to bother you any longer." **_I just smiled and laugh along... I glance at Anna's direction which I found that she has a shock expression on her face...Hm..Weird.

_"Haha very funny, so anyways sorry but now is not the best time to talk." _I was waiting for him to end the call when he called me out.

_**"And oh Michie? One more thing," **_I tilt my head as I let him continue his words.

_**"For the long years...I wanted to say this to you once again so...I love you, bye." **_He didn't let me answer he just immediately ended the call which I find funny.

Without noticing I was grinning already.

"M-Mikan?! What happened to you?! You're face is all red! And most of all...YOUR GRINNING!" I snapped out in reality as I saw Anna rushing towards my side.

"I'm alright! And I'm not blushing! Now go back to work, and please prepare my clothes for the party later." She just smiled as I tried to dodge the conversation with my serious look and voice.

She just walk away grinning and chuckling which made me blush even more...

* * *

><p><strong>(Hello Everyone! It's me again! Just for note...I'm not a YXM fan I'm sorry, but it's all part of the story, so I hope you like it...Please review about this chapter and How is it?)<strong>


End file.
